themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Quite Free
Track twelve on All Eternals Deck. This song also appears as a demo on All Survivors Pack as track 10. Lyrics It's so good to learn that right outside your window There's only friendly fields and open roads And you'll sleep better when you think you've stepped back from the brink And found some peace inside yourself; lay down your heavy load It gets alright to dream at night Believe in solid skies and slate blue earth below But when you see him, you'll know It's okay to find the faith to saunter forward There's no fear of shadows spreading where you stand And you'll breathe easier just knowing that the worst is all behind you And the waves that tossed the raft all night have set you on dry land It gets okay to praise the day Believe in sheltering skies and stable earth beneath But hear his breath come through his teeth Walk by faith Tell no one what you've seen It's so good to learn that from right here the view goes on forever And you'll never want for comfort, and you'll never be alone See the sunset turning red, let all be quiet in your head And look about, all the stars are coming out They shine like steel swords Wish me well where I go But when you see me, you'll know Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"It is a song about a sort of cautious optimism." -- 2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2011-11-18 - WITS at the Fitzgerald - Minneapolis, MN *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-01-24 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2012-01-25 - The Crowbar - Tampa, FL *2012-01-28 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-02-02 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-05-01 - The Bakery - Perth, Australia *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, BC, Canada *2012-10-09 - The National - Richmond, VA *2012-10-16 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2012-10-22 - Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2012-11-04 - Mountain Stage - Keith-Albee Performing Arts Center - Huntington, WV *2012-12-05 - Emo's East - Austin, TX *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-08 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-13 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN Category:All Survivors Pack songs Category:All Eternals Deck songs